The Bontreal Screwjob
The Bontreal Screwjob is the term many PRWF Fans use to refer to the mega failure that was PRWF3's First Tournament. The PRWF3 First Interjontinential (IJ) Championship Tournament. Background PRWF3 had just started up back again with what seemed to be a strong roster. With fans loving mostly every character and going nuts over finally being able to see the old PRWF Superstars go at it yet again with a lot of fresh faces they haven't seen before. In the first few weeks of PRWF3 the reception was great, until the robotic retard Bonnie Da Bunny was introduced to the roster. Bonnie was an extremely strong robot bunny who was programmed to be friends with Ryder. The fans really didn't like Bonnie at all, and they also really didn't like how it would win every match. Then the IJ Tournament was announced and the fans were dreading the eventual dominance of wrestlers that they've already seen win championships thousands of times before, or wrestlers they found boring and uninteresting. The Tournament As the tournament went on and on, the fans were proven right when out of the last 3 out of 4 wrestlers left in the semifinals were wrestlers they've seen before who have already had their time with the titles (Anthony), Were already Grand Champion (C-Man) or were universally hated by the fans (Bonnie). The only wrestler that the fans liked was Not Important. Someone who is not exactly likable, but it's the best thing that the fans had at the time. Not Important beat C-Man brutally, much to the fans' content. Not Important moved on to the finals. The Bontreal Screwjob The second match of the Semi-Finals is where The Bontreal Screwjob '''begins. Right before the match, though Bonnie mysteriously malfunctioned and just stood there as if it was turned off. Ryder was fucking livid; having fought Bonnie tooth-and-nail and losing to him in the quarterfinals just to have him turn off for no reason, and threw a tantrum. Alvin Da Chipfunk jumped out of the ceiling and said "i will fight da big one" and took Bonnie's place in the match and promptly got his ass whooped. And as a result, Ansongi moved on to the finals to face Not Important. To this day, no one knows who did it... and to this day, fans still wonder what the fuck happened. The Fucked-Up Finals The fresh faced, but misanthropic, antisocial and murderous Not Important going up against the (some might say washed-up) legend Ansongi. The fans would hype this up as a match of the ages. And for the IJ Title? "forget it, it's gonna be a five star match" - some fan on PRWF forums. They were ''gravely fucking mistaken. ''The match just came to a start. And then Gareth ran in on the match as revenge for Not Important beating him in the third round and Not Important was disqualified for interference. Ansongi was deemed not deserving of the IJ Title due to the condition of his win. And basically the entire tournament was rendered null and void. Therefore it was as if the tournament never happened. The Ramifications '''This was PRWF3's first big event. After the big fuck-up... * PRWF3 lost a large amount of fans * No one has found out a way to reactivate Bonnie. Ryder keeps Bonnie's Robo-Skeleton in his trailer's bathroom * Ansongi was disheartened with the wrestling business and the nature of humanity after this big fuck-up, and turned into The Love Giant Anthony. ''' * '''Ryder grew very distrusting of everybody * Gareth and Not Important now hate eachother